cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
2018
2018 is the current year. Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 1 *''Unikitty!'' aired as a 6-hour series premiere across the entire day. 5 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired its sixth and final season. *The ''Steven Universe'' episode "Stranded" premiered. 13 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired a three-day long marathon called #CNcouchparty in honor of the show's upcoming 200th episode. 15 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' premiered its 200th episode. 28 *''Wabbit'', renamed "''New Looney Tunes''", aired its second season in Boomerang. February 19 *''Ben 10'' aired its second season. 23 *''Apple & Onion'' aired as a series premiere. March 18 *[[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]] aired its final episode and series finale on Boomerang. 23 *Apple & Onion'' aired its Season One finale. 30 *''Craig of the Creek'' aired as a series premiere. *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'''s eighth season was released on the Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand. April 6 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season one finale. 16 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its Season 8 premiere. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season one finale. 30 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season two premiere. May 5 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season two premiere. 7 *''Steven Universe'' aired two episodes as a half hour special. 13 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' aired its season two finale and aired its season three premiere. 25 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its Season 8 finale.'' 28 *''Regular Show'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. It was later removed from Boomerang's lineup two weeks later. June 2 *''Adventure Time'' and ''Steven Universe'' make their network debuts on Boomerang. 3 *''Justice League Action'' aired its season one finale. 24 *''Clarence'' aired its final episode and series finale. 25 *''Teen Titans Go!'' aired its season four finale and its season five premiere. July 6 *The Steven Universe episode Reunited premiered. 7 *''Summer Camp Island'' aired as a 48-hour marathon series premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang across the entire weekend. 20 *''Adventure Time'' aired its Minecraft special, Diamonds and Lemons. 26 *''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies'' made its theatrical debut. 30 *''We Bare Bears'' aired its fourth season. August 5 *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' aired as a series premiere. 11 * ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its ninth season premiere. 18 * Craig of the Creek has been renewed for a second season. 25 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its ninth season finale. September 1 * ''Total DramaRama'' aired as a series premiere. * Transformers Cyberverse aired its series premiere. 2 * [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|''The Powerpuff Girls ]]"Small World" special aired. 3 * ''Adventure Time aired its final episode and series finale. November 4 *''Steven Universe'' celebrates its 5th Anniversary. 18 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' celebrates its 20th Anniversary. TBA *''Steven Universe'' will air its season six premiere. *''Steven Universe'' will air its first movie. Notes. *''Teen Titans Go'' hasn't been cancelled or renewed yet. *Two shows have ended this year (Adventure Time and Clarence.) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' did NOT end on August 4th. Category:Years Category:2018